


morning run, morning fun

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff, Fratboy Patrick, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: When David goes into the kitchen he notices the snapback, leading to some fun when Patrick comes back from his run
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	morning run, morning fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/gifts).



> This came to me last night when I was about to go to sleep when my brain was like 'you should write a fic for Didi's birthday' (note: I have no clue when that is) and then the plot starting forming and I couldn't sleep so I turned on my phone, wrote an outline and went to bed. I woke up in the morning to realize that I had indeed written this and it wasn't a dream.
> 
> So Didi this is for you, call it a belated/early birthday present or just 'happy Monday here's some porn.'
> 
> Shoutout to Gabe for beta reading this and encouraging me to write this in the first place.
> 
> If fratpat seems familiar that's because it's all Didi's creation. She has a lovely [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530650) that if you haven't checked out already do yourself a favor and go read it.

After his first cup of coffee was when he noticed it. The snapback was laying innocently on the kitchen counter. To anyone else, it would look like it was thrown on there but David knew better. Patrick had started going on runs in the mornings with his sports friends. When he came back all sweaty and high on endorphins, David noticed that he slightly slipped into his fratboy persona, and when he brought it up Patrick had blushed.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize that.”

David gave him a small smile, “Oh, it’s fine. I just wondered if you noticed.”

And now David was looking down at the snapback. He clearly knew what Patrick meant by it although he wondered if there was a reason he put it on the counter instead of on top of the dresser. Probably because there was no way David would miss it when he went to get breakfast. Looking at the clock and thinking back on the past runs he had about ten minutes before Patrick would be back. That gave him plenty of time to put up the snapback if he wasn’t in the mood. Except he very much was. He quickly ate his toast, putting the plate in the sink.

He had five minutes until Patrick would be back. Should he stay in the kitchen or move somewhere else? David settled on sitting on the couch, head angled towards the door to listen for Patrick.

Not that long after, he heard the door open and a thump as shoes hit the floor. David got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

Patrick was standing there. He was wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves and side cut out leaving the sides of his torso on display. Any other time David would find this horrendous, however from previous experience, he knew that it made it easier to reach Patrick’s nipples or to run his hands over his bare back. Patrick’s running shorts had risen over the swell of his thighs making them indecently short. His curls were sweat-damp, sticking to his forehead and neck, matching the dark v sweat stain on his shirt. His face was pink from exertion and hopefully not a sunburn. Patrick plucked the snapback from the counter and placed it on his head backward before walking towards David. 

He backed David up to the opposite counter, hands taking David’s face and pulling him into a kiss that was all tongue before letting go with a small nip on David’s bottom lip. This close David could smell Patrick and the musky scent of his body.

“You know the snapback is symbolic, you don’t have to wear it,” David teased.

“Mmm, but I know have much you fuckin’ love it dude.” Patrick pushed back slightly, pulling on the strings of David’s pajama pants. “I want to suck your dick and then you come on my face bro. You cool with that?”

David felt like he short-circuited for a minute before looking at the smirk on Patrick’s face. “Hell, yeah,” he replied.

Patrick dropped to his knees and pulled David’s pants down, which he must have actually untied when David got distracted by the request. Patrick mouthed at David through his underwear, wetting them before slowly pulling them down.

“Fuckin’ hell you got such a good dick, can’t wait to get that in my mouth,” Patrick moved forward licking the length of David’s dick before taking it in his mouth.

All thoughts of how this was going to go escaped David’s mind as Patrick seemed to take him apart. He’d started by trying to get his hands in Patrick’s hair but the snapback prevented that. Then, Patrick grabbed his hips and pushed them back to the counter preventing him to thrust forward and fuck Patrick’s face. Instead, Patrick was enthusiastically bobbing on David’s dick in an attempt to do the face fucking himself. All David could do was grip the counter and hope he wasn’t going to accidentally come down Patrick’s throat, he groaned at the thought. 

Looking down he watched as Patrick took his cock, drool was down his chin, and his eyes were partially lidded.

“Pa-P-Patrick, I’m getting close,” David stuttered out.

Patrick pulled back and smirked. He moved his right hand off of David’s hip and spat in it before wrapping it around David’s erection and began to stroke it.

“Shit, you’re so hot right now. Can’t believe how undone you get when I suck your perfect dick.”

David closed his eyes and leaned his head back at Patrick’s words.

“I know how much you like my cock-sucking lips. Can’t wait until your come is all over my face, dude. You always seem to like it, I know I fuckin’ love it.”

Patrick quickened his pace, “Just make an absolute fuckin’ mess of my face, paint it up. You know how close I’m from coming in my shorts?  _ Shit, man _ ,” he groaned. 

David took another quick look to see Patrick trying to rut in the air, his erection straining in his running shorts. With one last stroke, David let out a groan as he came, he could faintly hear the sound of Patrick saying “Fuuuccckk.”

As his breathing slowed down, he opened his eyes to glance down at Patrick. His face was covered in come, across his cheekbones, his chin, part of his forehead, and some on his lips. His eyes were closed and he looked blissed out. David hauled him up into a kiss, tasting himself on Patrick’s lips, before taking the snapback off his head. 

He pulled back, “That is one way to guarantee a good morning,” David said with a laugh.

Patrick smiled, “Knew you would be a fan.” 

“Come on, you’re a mess and sweaty from your run. Let’s clean you off,” David said as he guided Patrick up the stairs to the bathroom.

They entered the bathroom and David pulled off his shirt before turning towards Patrick and taking off his shirt and shorts. He started the shower and after checking the temperature, ushered Patrick under the spray, watching as his curls flattened. 

Taking a washcloth he wet it and gently wiped Patrick’s face clean. He dropped the cloth and grabbed the shampoo bottle, opening it and pouring some into his hand before massaging it into Patrick’s hair.

Patrick groaned at the sensation and leaned his body back on David’s. David turned him around so the shampoo could be rinsed off, using one hand to shield Patrick’s eyes. He then took the conditioner and ran it through his hair. As he let that set in, he picked the washcloth off the shower floor and grabbed the bar of soap rubbing it across the cloth. He started at Patrick’s shoulders before going down his right arm and then back up, across his back and down his left arm. Patrick was making small sounds of pleasure, the scent of vetiver and pepper filling David’s nose.

David carefully got on his knees and began washing Patrick’s legs. Patrick’s neglected dick was in front of David, his erection had gone down slightly but David had a plan to change that.

Standing up, David had Patrick rinse the conditioner out of his hair before turning him around leaning Patrick up against him. He took his right hand and wrapped it around Patrick’s dick starting to stroke it while he mouthed at the back of Patrick’s neck. Patrick moaned and put his right hand out to brace himself against the wall, while his left moved behind him to grip at David’s hair. It didn’t take long before Patrick was coming with a groan and David’s name on his lips. David let Patrick lean on him as he slowly collected himself. 

He leaned over and turned the shower off, stepping out and grabbing a towel. Getting Patrick out of the shower he carefully patted his hair dry before handing Patrick the towel and leaving the bathroom to get them some clothes. He put on a black t-shirt and a pair of joggers before opening another dresser and pulling out some clothes for Patrick.

Coming back into the bathroom he watched as Patrick brushed his teeth, he stood in the doorway and watched as a smile grew on Patrick’s face when he saw David in the mirror. He walked on through and handed Patrick his clothes after Patrick had rinsed his mouth and put up his toothbrush.

“I think we still have some pancakes in the freezer and I can make some scrambled eggs if you haven’t eaten breakfast yet,” David said as he wrapped his arms around Patrick.

“Yes, please. I only had an apple before my run.”

“God, are you trying to pass out?”

“No, I just had other things on my mind.”

David kissed the top of Patrick’s head, “Clearly,” he let go of Patrick, “when you’re ready, come downstairs. Breakfast should be ready by then.”

“Thanks,” Patrick shouted after him.

David headed down the stairs thinking about what he needed to pull from the refrigerator all the while with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat I'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
